Uninvited
by brighteyedcat
Summary: CameronThirteen. Just following Spencer's case, Thirteen is back on the prowl. Short fic inspired by Alanis Morrisette's "Uninvited" as part of one of those music shuffle challenges. Femslash.


The backlash from Spencer's case left Thirteen more jaded and guilt ridden than usual whenever she went out. Her situation hadn't changed and she knew that using sex as a distraction wasn't exactly working, but more than that, Thirteen was infuriated by the fact that Spencer had so blatantly used her to get to House. Thirteen was cursed enough and didn't need a hearty dose of her own vile medicine from some transient _girl_ to remind her that what she was doing was reckless and in a lot of ways, cruel. Still, she knew it wasn't Spencer's fault; she needed House to save her life, but now that she'd had gotten her diagnosis and was well on her way to a long and healthy life, Thirteen was fairly determined to mess that girl up if she ever saw her again.

Hoping to avoid such a bloodbath, Thirteen hung back in the shadows of a new bar, somewhere she knew she wasn't familiar and somewhere she knew a girl like Spencer would never go. She slowly stirred the short red straw around the ice cubes melting in her drink, her eyes ever watchful of her surroundings and in search of someone of interest to her. Lowering her lips to the straw and sucking up a dram of the salty, tart beverage within, Thirteen waited patiently and played her familiar role of the stalk-and-ambush predator to a T.

From where she sat beneath the shrouded red and purple lighting, she could be left alone to observe those at the bar and those on the brightly lit dance floor while listening to others gossiping mere tables away. For a lounge, it was unusually noisy and her mood was additionally spoiled when she spotted a familiar face across the room. Dr. Cameron: the woman Thirteen solely blamed for turning her personal life into a weeklong inquisition and merciless game of cat and mouse between she and House. Tracking Cameron as she made her way to the bar with her friends, Thirteen wondered how _she_ would like to be trifled with by a trusted colleague.

Thirteen was undeniably angry with the doctor for not even offering her so much as a head's up before selling her out to House, but it thrilled her to see Cameron completely uncomfortable by her surroundings while still trying to maintain her infamous pleasantries for the sake of her friends. In short, Cameron was the credulous, beautiful, and mystified gazelle that Thirteen had been hunting and after a brief visualization of shepherding Cameron into the lion's den, Thirteen felt more alive with possibility than she had in weeks.

Sitting back in her chair, Thirteen smirked, bit the end of her straw, and stalked Cameron's every move as she made her way around the lounge with her friends. She was a good actor, Cameron. She laughed on cue and encouraged her friends when a man showed interest in them, even though every smile was strained. When they eventually made it to the dance floor, men circled around Cameron and her friends like vultures and with every drink offered to her, the impressive doctor grew more and more comfortable with her perilous surroundings.

Choosing her own approach over the vultures', Thirteen left her drink in the dark corner and walked over to Cameron on the dance floor. Not allowing her the opportunity to see who she was, Thirteen hung back behind the tipsy doctor, swaying her hips and body with the music while admiring how utterly sensual Cameron could be when she wasn't playing petty mind games with House or crucifying Thirteen's lifestyle. Gaining on her until Cameron's back was pressing against Thirteen's chest, Thirteen allowed her hair to fall over Cameron's shoulder. Hesitantly, Cameron reached behind her to touch and gently squeeze Thirteen's thigh, inviting her to come closer. Surprised but delighted, Thirteen wrapped one hand around Cameron's stomach, pulled her back against her body, and then shifted her other hand to grasp her at the hip. Cameron reciprocated without question, arching back into her touch, and as she did so, Thirteen's smile radiated into Cameron's long locks as she had successfully captured tonight's prey.

Lusting over the sheer mystery of the femme fatale behind her, Cameron lifted a hand around the back of other woman's neck and ran her fingers through the long hair as their bodies oscillated in perfect harmony to the pounding music. She could not remember a time in her life where she felt both violated and excited at the same time, but the enigma of it all only served as more incentive to play and tease this woman dancing with her. Releasing her neck, Cameron painstakingly slithered down the front of Thirteen's body, turned around on her heels below her, and seductively slid her way back up. Distracted by how good this felt, Cameron threw her arms over the brunette's shoulders and leaned in and nearly kissed her before seeing who she really was.

"Dr. Hadley!" She exclaimed, jumping back after positively identifying her dance partner, her eyes wide and absolutely terrified. "Oh my _God_," she said, nervously brushing the pad of her thumb along the edge of her lips as if ensuring that her lipstick hadn't smudged. "Dr. Hadley, I'm sorry, I don't know what to say," she rambled, despite her own words. "_Please_ don't tell Chase," she begged, immediately stepping away from the dance floor to sit down somewhere.

Laughing, "That's your only concern?" Thirteen asked, sitting down beside Cameron on the couch.

"No!" Cameron snapped at her. Totally flustered by Thirteen and humiliated by her own behavior, Cameron raised her hand up to Thirteen as if stopping her from saying anything else. "I need a minute," she said.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked, tickled by Cameron's hypocrisy. House's reaction to Spencer had been predictable. Cameron's, however, was not. She'd looked at Thirteen that morning with an unbelievable amount of disapproval and judgment, as if she would never participate in something as indecent as alcohol binges and loose sex with strangers. Mission accomplished, Thirteen beamed, having successfully exposed _and_ exploited Cameron's own salacious behavior.

"Yes. Please," she answered, pressing her hands against her forehead to hide her shame from Thirteen. Meanwhile, as Thirteen stood to leave, Cameron glanced over at the girl's quite intentionally polished attire and admired her strong contours that were no longer being hidden by a shapeless white lab coat. Thirteen was stunning to be sure and Cameron was willing to admit that she'd enjoyed feeling those same curves pressing up against her as the girl's lusty perfume and delicate hands intruded every physical and professional boundary that had previously been in place between them. Lifting her eyes to meet with Thirteen's once she returned, Cameron silently acknowledged that the other doctor's confidence and beauty were precariously intriguing to her, but now that she'd been gamely knocked down a few pegs by the young Fellow, she was intimidated by her and she wasn't sure what to say or do after such an intimate encounter.

"I shouldn't have tricked you like that," Thirteen said finally, leaning over onto her thighs and looking over at Cameron.

Cameron squeezed the girl's arm reassuringly though she was still unable to look at Thirteen directly. "Well you definitely got a good scare out of me, that's for sure," she paused. "But it's okay…" she said, slowly raising her soft green eyes to meet with Thirteen's. "I obviously didn't mind," she joked, her cheeks immediately flushing bright red. She felt her stomach flutter when Thirteen smirked at her and she had to look away before Thirteen saw how taken she was by her.

Before Cameron was even able to speak again, however, the other woman swooped in and kissed her glowing cheek and bid her a goodnight. Not willing to allow Thirteen to move away from her again tonight, Cameron tightened her grip around her arm and instinctively pulled Thirteen down until their lips met in a single, searing kiss.


End file.
